Agrios celos, dulces castigos
by Paloma-san
Summary: Eren logra tener tiempo libre de Hanji-san y sus experimentos para ver al sargento, pero alguien interferirá en su camino y complicara las cosas. Es mi primer fic, así que por favor tengan compasión, categoría M por lemmon en el segundo cap ;). Un poco de OC y azúcar(?), denle oportunidad plis :3.


** "Agrios celos, dulce castigo"**

**Notas de la autora (yo): ****_Ahhhhh!, estoy tan nerviosa, es mi primer fic y no se si le va a gustar a alguien (/=-=)/, aún asi ojala les agrade y espero disfruten esta cosa extraña que salio de mi retorcida mente XD._****_  
><em>**

**Ni los personajes ni el anime me pertenecen, son obra del gran Hajime Isayama-sempai, yo solo cree a _Erika._****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Eren en esos momentos se estaba dirigiendo al comedor, por fin Hanji-san se dignaba a dejarlo ir y poder comer en paz.<p>

-"Ahorita que lo pienso, ¿hace cuánto no veo a MI hechou~?"- Eren hasta entonces pensaba llegar al comedor, comer e irse a dormir pero reorganizo esos planes para hacer un espacio y ver a su querido sargento. Sip, esos planes estaban mejor, ahora iría a comer algo.

_15 minutos después_

-¡Bien!, ahora puedo ir a ver al sargento~- dijo Eren mientras se dirigía a la oficina de su "gatito", que por lo que tenía entendido hoy le habían dejado el día libre y le había llamado, gracias a él había podido librarse de Hanji-san.-" jejeje… podre divertirme con el sargento"- Pensó el chico (de manera MUY pervertida, cabe destacar).

-Disculpa, tu eres Eren Jaeger, ¿verdad?- Se escuchó a las espaldas del chico, que al girarse se dio cuenta que su interlocutor era una chica un poco más baja que él y tenía el cabello entre rubio y rojizo, atado en media coleta.

-…Si, ¿Qué necesitas?- Dudo en responder, esa chica por alguna razón no le dio muy buena espina.

-Bueno…yo…quería preguntarte si te gustaría salir conmigo, me llamó Erika.- Parecía tímida al principio pero después tomo un tono coqueto y juguetón.

-Lo siento, estoy ocupado- Respondió Eren, intentando poner un tono tan frio como el del sargento.

Erika, como decía que se llamaba esa chica frente a él, pareció algo enojada pero lo tapo con una sonrisa… ¿picara?.

-Vamos~, de seguro puedes hacerte un tiempo para mí, ¿verdad?- Eso lo dijo mientras tironeaba su manga derecha y se pegaba a Eren de forma "coqueta".

-"Creo que soy el primero que la rechaza, maldición, está haciendo que pierda tiempo valioso con mi hechou"- Pensó Eren e intento calmarse un poco.- De verdad estoy ocupado, lo siento- Eren se maldijo por ser alguien amable y decir un "lo siento" a alguien tan molesto.

-Entonces podría ayudarte, ¿Qué necesitas que haga?- Dijo eso mientras soltaba a Eren y empezaba a juguetear con su cabello ligeramente ondulado.

-No creo que puedas ayudarme, así que si me permites…- Fue interrumpido por unos brazos rodeándole el cuello y unos labios besándole apasionadamente. Esa chica, Erika, ¿¡Le estaba besando!?. Escucho unos pasos al final del pasillo e intento alejar a esa chica que devoraba sus labios pero no lo conseguía, los pasos cada vez eran más cercanos y Eren creyó reconocerlos- "No…no, no, no, no, ojala no sea el que creo que es"- Pensó y otra vez intento alejar a esa chica que ahora lo tenía contra la pared y sus manos agarraban fuertemente su camisa.

Eren logro divisar por el rabillo del ojo quien era la persona de los pasos, los cuales se habían detenido-"Perdóneme"- Pensó desesperado cuando por fin la chica lo soltó y él pudo ver bien la persona que estaba a tres metros de ellos. Era el sargento, Eren no podía moverse.

-… Vaya, por eso tardabas en llegar a mi oficina- Dijo el sargento con su tono frio de siempre, pero Eren lo vio a los ojos y deseo no haberlo hecho, el sargento estaba destrozado en su interior.

-Hechou, yo…-

-Tú nada, estabas ocupado comiéndote a esta tipa de aquí- Señalo el sargento a la chica, la cual frunció el ceño por haberla llamado "tipa"- No te preocupes, no los molesto más- Dicho esto se dio vuelta empezó a caminar a pasos rápidos.

En ese momento Eren logro reaccionar y sin importarle la chica que le había estado besando, salió corriendo tras el sargento que se había perdido tras una esquina-¡HECHOU, ESPERE!... ¡Deténgase por favor!- Corrió persiguiendo a ese hombrecito que tanto amaba hasta que logro atraparlo en el último piso del castillo, donde llegaron a un pasillo sin salida, con el sargento dándole la espalda.

-… ¿Q-qué quieres?- La voz del hechou salió algo quebrada y eso asusto mucho al pobre Eren, estaba desesperado por hacerle entender a su sargento que todo fue un malentendido.

-Hechou sé que lo que vio fue horroroso pero créame que yo no la bese, ella se me lanzo y no pude quitármela de encima, aún así… se lo pido, ¡Perdóneme por dejar si quiera que se me acerque!- Sabia como se sentía el Hechou, llevaban tres años de relación y en ese tiempo pudo conocer cada tipo de sentimiento de su sargento, había podido traspasar sus murallas y por eso no quería que se encerrara de nuevo tras ellas.

-… Dime, Eren, ¿Por qué mientes?- Se dio vuelta y la expresión que tenía el sargento destrozo definitivamente el corazón del chico titán. Su hechou estaba llorando.- S-si te gusto que te besara esa chica n-no impo-porta… t-tú eres el que elige con-con quien estar, además…- No pudo continuar hablando porque de repente sintió como unos brazos lo aprisionaban por la cintura y como su rostro quedaba contra el pecho del otro por la diferencia de altura. El hijo de puta de Eren había crecido hasta alcanzar el 1.84 de altura en estos tres años y más encima el desgraciado seguía creciendo, pero eso era tema aparte en este momento. Lucho con todas sus fuerzas que tenía en ese momento para liberarse, pero al estar llorando estaba más débil que de costumbre.

-Hechou por favor, no diga esas cosas tan horribles, el beso de esa chica no me gusto y no pienso dejarlo ni en esta vida, ni en ninguna otra.- Ante esas palabras Levi dejo de forcejear, pero seguía llorando, Eren lo sabía porque sentía como su camisa se iba humedeciendo.-Por favor, tiene que creerme, yo no soy nada sin usted y sé que lo sabe muy bien. Esa chica solo se me abalanzo y me beso, pero no pude sentir nada más que asco con ese contacto.- Y el chico no mentía, quería librarse de esa sensación porque el único que podía besarlo era Levi, el único que podía tocarlo, abrazarlo, insultarlo y golpearlo. Si, la última parte sonó masoquista pero así le trataba y amaba su pareja.

-…Maldito mocoso- Dicho esto se separó un poco del otro, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos para atraerlo hacia sí y lo beso. Eren inmediatamente sintió la diferencia de textura y sentimiento entre el beso que le estaba dando ahora SU Levi y la chica llamada Erika, era totalmente distinto. Los labios de Levi eran suaves y dulces al tacto, en cambio los de la chica eran pegajosos, como si no te quisiera dejar ir, el sentimiento que se repartía durante el beso también era distinto, el que le daban en este momento irradiaba ternura y sobretodo AMOR, el de antes solo soltaba lujuria y pasión. Obviamente prefería mil millones de veces el beso de Levi. El sargento le devolvió de sus pensamientos al cortar el beso.

-Hechou…-

-Calla, cuantas veces te eh dicho que me llames por mi nombre- Al decir esto no pudo evitar hacer un puchero, seguía enojado, pero confiaba en su mocoso.

Eren al ver ese puchero casi muere por hemorragia nasal. Ver al sargento sonrojado, con las mejillas brillantes por las lágrimas antes derramadas y haciendo un puchero no era nada común.-"Tan jodidamente lindo"- Pensó Eren y no pudo evitar darle un beso al pequeño hombre que tenía en sus brazos.

-Oye, mocoso, alguien puede vernos mejor vamos a mi habitación- Esa última frase resonó en los oídos del moreno y mil imágenes de su sargento y él teniendo… fricción de sus cuerpos, si eso, llegaron a su mente, lo que causo que se sonrojara y desviara la mirada.

-o…ok- Dijo el chico con dificultad por la vergüenza.

-Pervertido, eres un jodido mocoso pervertido- Levi le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, por lo que Eren se sonrojo hasta quedar como tomate.

-N-no es verdad- A veces le asustaba pensar que su sargento tuviera telepatía o algo así, porque siempre sabía lo que pensaba.

-Si lo es y apresúrate si no quieres que te deje fuera de mi cuarto- Dijo el sargento mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. A penas Eren entro tras el lo empujo hasta su cama y se sentó en su regazo.- Bien, ahora Eren, empezara tú castigo-.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong> ¿Muy malo?, ¿esta aceptable?, ¿quieren medio matar a la tal Erika?, ¿se estan cansando de mis preguntas?, ¡¿DEJARAN REVIEW?!. ok, las drogas son malas ·_· Igual les pido que si les gusto, o no, dejen review para ayudarme a mejorar o a crecer mi ego- DIGO! mi... mi motivacion, si, mi motivacion e_e. Si les gusto y me lo piden podria intentar subir la otra parte, que tendría LEMMON *-* (digo tratar porque que no eh escrito NADA despues de esto XD).<strong>

**Hasta pronto! -3-, Paloma-san~**


End file.
